


Truth Or Dare

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [120]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Don't Try This At Home, Drunk Derek Hale, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Peter Hale, Object Insertion, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Derek, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Vacuum Pump, alcohol enema, curious cat, future blackmail, loss of virginity [kind of], penis pump, sadist Peter Hale, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: HunterFilth on Curious Cat: Peter/Stiles or Peter/Derek, older Peter is the champion of Truth or Dare, he is both able to manipulate those playing against him to do things way way outside their comfort zone under the guise of a 'dare', and learns many tantalizing secrets from 'truth' maybe he sees how far he can push Stiles and or Derek?? Getting them to insert and get drunk off of a beer in the ass, vacuum pump their cocklet to a monstrous sensitive mass, and otherwise see what diabolical things he can get others to do and what secrets he can steal... Hope this sparks inspiration!!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale
Series: Requests [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not plan on making a sequel to this story or write another story with this sort of premise, sorry everyone!

“Are you sure this is safe Uncle Peter?” Derek asked as he stared at the vacuum pump that Peter was sliding over his cock. Derek’s cheeks were flushed and his head was pleasantly fuzzy, the wolfsbane beer Peter had brought up for him during their weekend away from the rest of the Hales made him feel happy and floaty. So when Peter lazily dared him to try out the vacuum pump, Derek had been too tipsy to say no. 

“Completely, I use it all the time,” Peter said simply as he forced down a smirk as he switched on the pump, he had ever used it before and was very much looking forward to seeing the effect it had on his teenaged nephew. 

“Fuck!” Derek cried in shock as a strong suction surrounded his cock, he instantly got hard inside of the tube and his hips jerked as the pump shifted and tugged at his cock. 

Derek leaned forward, breathing heavily as Peter stroked the tube, shifting it even more and making Derek’s head spin as lust shot through his veins. 

“Feels good right?” Peter smirked outright now, seeing that Derek’s eyes were screwed shut as he gasped. The teen’s cock bobbed and leaked pre-cum into the pump as the toy worked his cock without pause. 

“It will feel better if you’re on your hands and knees nephew,” Peter advised and laughed as Derek scurried to get onto his hands and knees on the bed by his Uncle. Derek keened in his throat as he rocked his hips forward, desperately trying to fuck the tube as it sucked at his cock. 

“Nephew I dare you to let me put this beer bottle into your ass,” Peter dared as he opened a fresh bottle of beer, Derek’s eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head slightly to look at the bottle. 

“F-Fuck, uncle Peter, y-yeah, do it.” Derek was completely out of his head with how damn good his cock felt, if Peter was right about the vacuum pump then a bottle in his hole would feel amazing. 

Peter shifted around the bed with a devious smirk on his lips, his dares were twisted and sinful but his nephew was far too pliable and eager to accept any dare Peter offered up that Peter couldn’t resist. 

Peter set the bottle down on the side table for a moment as he needed both hands to grope the teen’s cheeks and pry them apart. Derek shuddered and gasped when Peter spat on his hole a few times, slicking the pink pucker up. 

“Truth nephew, are you still a virgin?” Peter asked as rubbed his spit onto his nephew’s hole feeling smug at the filthiness of everything that was happening right now, all thanks to him. 

“Y-Yeah,” Derek panted as he did his best to fuck the vacuum pump, whole body flushed and vibrating with his mounting need to come.

“I thought as much,” Peter hummed as he used his fingers on his right hand to pull Derek’s virgin hole open before he pressed the rim of the beer bottle to the tight pucker. 

Derek sobbed and lurched forward as his hole was forced open around the cool glass of the beer bottle. Derek gasped and shook as beer started pouring into his ass, it made his insides tingle and burn as Peter pushed the neck of the bottle into his untouched hole. Derek collapsed onto the bed, hips jerking and drool forming under his cheek as Peter started fucking him with the neck of the beer bottle while the pump worked his cock over. 

“Look at you, so filthy nephew,” Peter hummed as he fucked the bottle in and out of Derek’s hole, palming his cock at the sight of his nephew’s tight little hole clinging to the glass bottleneck as beer slipped out of his hole and stained his bare skin. 

“U-Uncle Peter,” Derek whined as he canted his hips back and forth, unable to decide which sensation felt better. The bottle in his hole or the pump around his cock, Peter laughed at the desperate movement and slapped Derek’s upturned ass a few times until Derek was shaking. 

Peter forced the bottleneck deep into his nephew’s once virgin ass and left it there, watching Derek’s hole flutter around it eagerly. Beer was soaking Derek’s thighs and slowly seeping out of his stuffed hole, the bottle was empty now, which made Peter smirk. 

Peter grabbed the pump and achingly slow he pulled it completely off of Derek’s cock. Peter watched as a few tears slipped down Derek’s flushed cheeks, mixing with the drool on his lips and chin as his overstimulated angry red cock throbbed from between his thighs.

“Filthy whore,” Peter huffed as he slapped Derek’s cock once and laughed as Derek sobbed as cum shot from the tip and the beer bottle bobbed from its place in his ass as his body convulsed with the intense orgasm coupled with shame. 

Peter leaned back, fishing out his phone and he took photos from every angle. Now the images of Derek face down, ass up on the bed with a beer bottle sticking out of his ass and his cock a mess of sensitive nerves was captured forever for Peter to use to ensure that his nephew would meet his every dare and need in the future. So far this weekend had gone very well for Peter and Derek was far too out of it to realize what Peter was going to turn him into.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
